


A Threeway Secret (ShuTaba Week 2021: Day 3)

by Akumaku



Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira stays in LeBlanc, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught, Choking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Poor Ryuji, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: Ryuji needed to return something to his best bud Akira, but as he was on his search for him, he noticed something odd going on at the top of the roof. Turns out his best friend and their ex-navigator Futaba are getting a tad intimate
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161668
Kudos: 14





	A Threeway Secret (ShuTaba Week 2021: Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YELLO! Back with another story for ShuTaba Week! Here are my prompts with the highlighted one being the prompt for today:
> 
> Day 1: Valentine's Day  
> Day 2: Game Night  
> Day 3: **"Who Found Out First?"**  
>  Day 4: Proposal  
> Day 5: The Future  
> Day 6: Futaba's B-Day  
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> I ALWAYS had the thought of Ryuji finding out about Akira and Futaba dating with various concepts for it, but yeah, this is the one I stuck with. Hope you enjoy the story!~

*ring ring*

Finally, lunchtime. As soon as the bell rang, most of the students within the classroom walked out to either mingle with their friends or to head on downstairs to grab some bread for their lunch. Some even went outside on the school grounds to eat their food. Although, some students lingered within the classroom and some from the other classes even came into other classrooms to mingle with their friends.

The latter included Ryuji Sakamato. He came to check on his childhood friend, Ann Takamaki, and his partner-in-crime, Akira Kurusu. Ann was simply scrolling through her social media on her phone to pass the time. While she was gushing over a model that she saw on her page, Akira didn’t seem to be in the classroom. He usually sat right behind Ann, but was nowhere to be found.

“Yo Ann, have you seen Akira?” Ryuji asked. “I've been meaning to give him back his pen that he let me borrow since he kinda saved my ass.”

“Yeah, he just walked out. He looked like he was in a hurry,” the blond pigtailed girl responded.

This raised an alarm. Why would Akira be hiding something? He usually keeps to himself most of the time of course, but it’s strange when he was so noticeable to Ann that he was hiding something. Something seemed…fishy.

“That's...kinda weird, dontcha think? Sounds like he's hiding something if ya ask me,” Ryuji pondered out loud to himself.

“I....didn't really ask,” Ann replied with a deadpan stare.

“ Y-Ya know what I mean! I'm gonna try to look for him. Let me know if ya spot him!” the blond-haired boy said while walking out of the classroom.

Ryuji had to think for a moment. He had to place himself within Akira’s shoes and think where would he have gone. To him, Akira was a mostly quiet and reserved person.

“Hmm, if I were him, where would I be...” Ryuji pondered.

And then it hit him. Akira always did well on his exams, so he most likely spends a lot of time within the school library.

“Guess it wouldn't hurt to check the library! He does way too well in his exams to not be using the library often! Hell, he probably uses it sometimes for his breaks!”

He then proceeded to head upstairs to the library. It wasn’t too much of a walk for him since the stairs to the library were right around the corner of the classroom. There was a bit of a stretch of a hallway, but that was all the hassle it took to get there. Ryuji then quietly opened the door, since it’s a library, of course. He then walked up to the counter to be greeted by the library attendant.

“Hi! What can I do for you?” she replied.

Ryuji was taken by surprised quite a bit due to the girl’s extremely peppy mood. However, he quickly got over it and asked her, “O-Oh uh have you seen a frizzy haired guy with glasses on?”

“Oh you mean Kurusu?” She had to think for a bit since she didn’t recall seeing him at all this morning. “Not today. He stops by every now and then to study, but I haven't seen him sit down in here since a few days ago.”

Ryuji was sincerely hoping that she would give him what he needed, but he kicked at the ground like he usually did in slight irritation. “Dammit. Well, it was worth a shot. Thanks, though!”

The blond-haired boy irritably walked on out, wondering what his next move was. Just from that one visit to the library, he was dumbfounded. He was quite sure that was where he was going to be, so he was out of options until he remembered something from their Hawaii trip.

“Oh pfft duh! Futaba's gotta know where he is! She literally has a bug on his phone!”

He mainly recalled because of Futaba mentioning that he had crap in his eye when they took the selfie at the airport. Upon remembering that embarrassing moment, he pulls out his phone and pulls up the group chat. He hasn’t sent a DM to Futaba in a while, so he just tapped her icon in the group chat to make it easier for him.

** ~IM~ **

**R: Yo you've seen Akira?**

_Futaba is typing..._

**F: nope, not at all :U**

“Wha- wait, hold on. How does she not know? I can be dumb, but that just doesn’t make a lick of sense..”

**R: Wait, wouldn’t YOU of all people know where he is? You had a bug on his phone, remember?**

After waiting for a few minutes for her reply, Ryuji quickly decided that it wasn’t worth the hassle messaging her. “Ugh, she's clearly not responding. Whatever, man...”

This only left him with one more option. Although, he doubted it since he knew himself that Akira doesn’t go up there too often anymore. He, of course, was thinking about the roof. They met up there plenty of times for their heists back when they were thieves until Makoto Nijima, the then student council president told them that they were off-limits before she later joined the team. Afterwards, they went up to the roof from time to time to discuss their plans. It brings back quite some memories, even though they weren’t too long ago.

“I doubt he's there, but I guess I’ll check the roof,” Ryuji said while reminiscing. His train of thought broke after he heard a loud stomach growl. The source of the sound? His own stomach.

“…After I pick up a bite from the snack store.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

After Ryuji bought himself a yakisoba pan, he immediately walked on up to the roof. He didn’t notice the door being open or anything else unusual, so he walked away. He was stopped dead in his tracks by someone…coughing? It wasn’t just anyone coughing; it sounded familiar.

“If I wasn’t dumb, that sounded like…” Ryuji said before cutting himself off by looking out the window more carefully. He even noticed a frizzy haired boy sitting down with a petite girl with orange hair and headphones. He instantly recognized the two sitting down.

“Futaba? And Akira’s…eating with her??”

The orange-haired girl was coughing up a storm as if she ate the spiciest food on the planet. She immediately reached for her small pint of milk and gulped it down within seconds. “God, I am never prepared for when your curry turns out like this,” the girl said while trying to cool her mouth down from the few bites of curry in question.

Meanwhile, the frizzy haired boy was chuckling to himself while she suffered from his own cooking. She already knew that he was a good cook because of her adoptive father showing him the ropes, but sometimes, he gets a bit out of hand in the kitchen and “follows his heart.”

“Sorry about that,” Akira responded to her suffering. “I'm trying to create my own spin on the curry. Still working out the kinks, as you can tell.”

“Can you try to work out the kinks faster? It still tastes good, but god, that was hotter than Dry Dry Desert that I worry for someone like Mona to eat some…”

“Hey, you can’t rush perfection.” Akira proudly stated. However, he then thought to make a small proposal. “How about this though: I'll make you some curry the old fashioned way when we get home. How's that?”

Futaba took a bit to think about it. Although, the petite girl was being quite overdramatic with her mannerisms, as if she was teasing the boy. “Mmm, fine. I almost forgive you.~"

“A-Almost?!” Akira questioned while in a slightly panicked state.

“You did almost burn my mouth off! Crimes like that can not go without some price to pay,” she stated with almost a proud look on her face.

“Well, what's it gonna take for you to fully forgive me?” Akira asked worriedly. He scratched his head wondering what kind of tasks she's going to make him do in order to gain her full forgiveness. Clean her room once they got back home? Feed her plate upon plate of curry?

“Well, the answer may shock you~”

"What do you me-“

Akira was then cut off by a surprise kiss from Futaba. Not on the cheeks, however, but rather directly on the lips. The usually quiet and reserved Akira was slightly taken aback by her sudden attack, but casually wrapped his arms around her, as if this is nothing new for them. In the meantime, Ryuji was sitting there with his jaw wide open, utterly surprised at his discovery. So many things were racing through his mind, but if there’s one thing that is concrete in his mind, it was this:

Akira and Futaba are dating.

No matter how much that concept was circling in his head, it was just that hard to grasp it. He even started panicking and looked around for what he should do.

And then his yakisoba pan fell into the wrong pipe.

He immediately started coughing up a storm as well. Only this time it wasn’t because he ate the spiciest meal known to man; it was because he was clinging on to his life, trying to get the food out of his throat. Meanwhile, the couple put their romantic moment on hold because of it.

“Uhh, is someone…choking?!” Futaba asked worriedly. She wasn’t upset by the fact that someone might have been spying on them. She just wanted to make sure that they were okay and, well, not dead. Akira felt the same sentiment as he rushed over to the door with Futaba right behind him. When they opened the door, they were rather shocked to see who was choking on their lunch and spying on them.

“RYUJI?!” They both yelled out in unison.

At that moment, Ryuji finally managed to get the piece of the pan out of his windpipe and spat it out. As relieved as he was that he didn’t die, he looked up at Akira and Futaba and nervously waved at them as he tried to get up. “H-Hey guys…” he replies with a rather sour tone to his voice. Akira didn’t care at the moment that Ryuji was most likely spying on the two and helped him get back on his feet.

“Are you okay? You were choking pretty bad,” Akira asked politely.

“Y-Yeah, I’m just glad that I’m not dead after that, shit…” the blond boy responded while still coughing a bit. “W-Wait, don’t try to change the subject! You two are going out?! Since when-?!" 

Eeeyup. Should have seen that coming.

Akira and Futaba looked at each other as if they both said in unison, “Busted.” They honestly didn’t even know where to begin with telling him about them dating, especially when he’s the only one that knows about it aside from their talking cat, Morgana. Futaba figured that she should answer, although while being a stuttering mess. “W-Well, for...several months actually…"

“MONTHS?!” Now Ryuji was even more taken aback. “How come you haven’t told anyone yet?!”

“It’s to not disrupt the group dynamic,” an unknown yet familiar voice said. At that moment, a black cat with blue eyes walked onto the roof and into the conversation. He decided that the two should be left alone to enjoy their time while he goes out on a walk. He, of course, had to sneak around, but it was not hard task for the ex-Phantom Thief feline.

“I-I don’t follow.” Ryuji stated while confused on what the black talking cat meant by that.

“Well,” Akira piped back into the conversation, “we thought things would have been awkward for the group, so we somewhat kept it low-profiled. Plus, nobody…really asked aside from Sojiro since I kinda am dating his daughter.”

“Yeah. Although, we probably should be more open about it now that Ryuji knows…"

Akira begrudgingly nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it’s not really that much of a secret anymore now...”

Akira then looked at his best friend with a rather serious yet honest look on his face. “All that we ask is that you don’t tell anybody until we’re ready to discuss it with everyone. Is that fine?” he asked.

“Dude, you already know that I got your back!” Ryuji proudly stated with no hesitation. “I’m just…a bit shocked that you didn’t tell me...”

“Again, you never asked.” Akira responded while shrugging. He did have a point in that nobody really asked on his and Futaba’s actual relationship, so they didn’t feel the need to be super open about it until now.

“And I’m always with him, so of course I was the first person to know.” The cat stated while stretching with a smug face as if a silent taunt. Although, Ryuji didn’t really make a reaction towards it. Most likely because he wasn’t directly looking at Morgana anyways.

“Eh. Fair, I guess. But yeah, my lips are sealed guys. Don’t worry.” Ryuji stated with a thumbs up.

That gave quite a bit of relief to both Akira and Futaba. Although, a pinch of doubt came over the heads because this was Ryuji they’re talking about. He’s usually a loud mouth at the worst possible moments, but all they can do is just take his word to not say anything until the couple was ready to tell everyone.

“Thanks Ryuji,” Futaba said after breathing a sigh of relief, “You’re not that much of a bonehead than I thought you were!”

“Can it, Inkling.”

“Oooo, never heard that one before. At least try to be more original…”

Got ‘em there.

Ryuji didn’t even wanna bother after that. Futaba usually bests him when it came to comebacks and arguments, so he didn’t want to waste his time. Although, to Futaba, all that meant was a sign of defeat from a poor sap. And one look at her face was all that was needed to show her reaction: a smug and mischievous that she usually wears on her face.

“A-Anyway, I’m gonna get some grub before lunchtime is over. Talk to you guys later.” Ryuji said while walking away. He gave the two a wave and they too waved back. After Ryuji left, Futaba breathed yet another sigh of relief.

“Thank God. That could have gone way worse...” she stated while having her hand on her chest. She was not ready for everyone else to know about the two dorks dating yet. She had to prepare her heart for that first, and that would require a lot of mental preparation for her.

“Yeah. Although, this does mean that you’re gonna to tell the others soon.”

“Yeah yeah I know,” she stated somewhat despondently, “I just…have to prep myself first.”

Akira then walked up to her and hugged her tight. He knew that thinking about these kind of concerns can make her feel extremely uncomfortable, so he wanted to do what he could to ease her mind. “We don’t have to worry about it for now. Wanna finish up before class starts back up?” he asked.

Futaba then looked at him as if she was challenged right in front of her face. She jumped up and into an eccentric pose, as if she was ripped right out of a Neo Featherman episode. “And burn my tastebuds even more? Tch, try as you might, but my tastebuds are indestructible!”

Of course, Akira and Morgana didn't believe this even for a minute. They just looked at each other as if they were hit by Tentarafoo.

“At the very least, I deem thee worthy of feeding your queen. Now come on! Feed your queen!” she stated proudly. She went from being rather cocky to talking like she was born into royalty. Even Akira looked at her with a confused smile on his face. Nevertheless, he followed her demands and fed her a spoonful of the spicy curry. However, she immediately started coughing up a storm once again. This provoked the appropriate response from Akira and Mona: chuckling while trying to hold their laughter during Futaba’s suffering.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen…” Morgana snickered while trying not to laugh alongside Akira.

That, of course, ticked Futaba off a little and also gave the appropriate response, “Z-Zip it, kitty!” as she tried to slurp down yet another pint of milk to ease her fiery source of agony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking my best friend goroakechiswife (https://twitter.com/goroakechiswife) once again for editing my stories! I can't thank her enough for all she's done for me!~
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading as well! It took a while to come up with something for this one since I initially had it to where they would have a meeting and after the meeting, Futaba would go and kiss Akira with Ryuji accidentally walking in without them knowing. He would have gone back to the attic because he forgot his charger, but I feel that he wouldn't be the type to keep his reaction to something like that quiet. A few revamps later, and I came up with this premise! Sorry that this came late as well because I was out for a good majority of the day, so I didn't have time to fix up the story and post it before I went out. Aside from that, I hope y'all enjoyed the story and hope that you have a great day! Wear a mask!~


End file.
